


Analeptic Amplexation

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Canon-Compliant, Choosing to wait until after the war is over, Cute awkward boys, Kisses, Lance runs into Keith in the aftermath of season four, M/M, No Sex, Non-platonic cuddling though, Not actually in a relationship, OOC, Yelling, not even implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Analeptic - (adj.) RestorativeAmplexation - (n.) EmbraceKeith was fucking idiot who needed to reminded how much he was loved.





	Analeptic Amplexation

The first thing Lance noticed when he woke up was that it was late. That wasn’t normal. Usually, Shiro or Hunk would wake him up if he overslept. But maybe they were getting rest too. After that battle, he wouldn’t blame them; exhaustion and high-running emotions had taken their tolls on them all. But Lance did want to talk to them and the rest of the castle. What Keith had done in the battle for Naxcela was inexcusable. He got ready as quick as possible to go annoy them until they payed attention to him.

Except Lance opened his door and immediately bumped into Keith. That suited him just fine. He could talk to Keith directly. So he grabbed onto Keith’s upper arm, forcing the boy to look at him.

“Are fucking suicidal?” Lance demanded as he dragged Keith into his room.

“Er... what? No!” Keith crossed his arms, looking mostly confused, but a little mad as well.

Lance glared at Keith. “Then what the fuck was that yesterday?”

Keith bristled. “What was I supposed to do? They would have blown up ten star-systems. Hundreds of trillions of lives lost. I was stopping that.”

“By dying.” Lance hissed. “You’re not allowed to die.”

Keith stayed calm. “Under whose authority?”

Lance wasn’t going to let him be calm about it. “Under everybody’s authority! We’re your friends! You don’t get to die. Not while we’re here to stop it.”

“You weren’t there yesterday.”

Next thing Lance knew, Keith was on the ground, holding his cheek. “Did you just punch me?”

“What the shit?!” Lance demanded. “You don’t get to do things like that. You don’t get to say things like that. What if you had died Keith? What then?”

Keith’s jaw clenched, unclenched, then he opened his mouth.

Lance spoke before Keith could. “We would have cried. Broken, maybe. We would have had a funeral. We’d’ve lost someone we love. That’s not something you can come back from, Keith! We need you here, alive.”

“It was me or all those innocents. One live versus however-many-people.” Keith spoke as he got up.

Lance’s vision blurred. His heart wrenched; _no, don’t cry,_ “We can’t lose you. We can’t.”

“WHY NOT?” Keith exploded, “Why the fuck not? It’s not like I’m a part of Voltron anymore! I’m expendable. I’m not needed. I’m not important. You guys are. It’s not like anyone cares about me!”

“Stop!” Lance shouted. “Stop. You’re not expendable, you are so, so important. And we love you! Have you not been listening to a single thing I said?”

“Yes, I have. You’re wrong. The only person who genuinely cares about me is Shiro. And he has all of you. He’d get over it.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Lance growled. “Because I’m pretty sure I said “we”. And I am a part of we.”

“Stop it. Stop saying things you don’t mean. I don’t like it.”

Lance snarled. “You mean you don’t like hearing things you don’t want to hear. But I am going to pound it into your head that we all love you.” He began slowly walking towards Keith, who didn’t seem to notice.

“You don’t. You like me like you like the pretty girl who smiles at you at lunch.”

Lance growled deep in his throat. That wasn’t something he knew he could do. He made a mental note to investigate it later. “I could not summon two shits to care about this pretty girl that smiles at me at lunch, who, by the way, doesn’t exist. You, however, do exist. Very much.”

“Stop lying. You said it yourself, you hate me.”

All the breath whooshed out of Lance. “Keith, that was months ago. I was upset. It was misplaced anger. I didn’t… I didn’t mean it. Okay? I love you.”

“Misplaced anger? Where should it have been placed?”

Lance shrugged. “Iverson. He kept rubbing it in my face that the only reason I made it into the program was because you dropped out. It’s not a big deal.”

Keith made a face. “Iverson was stupid. You really don’t hate me?”

“What did I just say? No! I never did. I’m sorry I made you feel that way.”

Keith smiled at Lance. “Thanks. Doesn’t mean I regret that though.”

But Keith held Lance’s gaze too long, before his eyes darted towards the ground. He was tense.

Liar.

“Yes, you do,” Lance said, “You’re terrified. You were going to go de-stress by fighting, weren’t you?”

“No.” Keith glared at Lance.

“You were.”

“So what if I was?” Keith spat, “It’s not like it’s any of your business.”

“It’s not healthy. You’ll overwork yourself. I don’t want you collapsing halfway through a stimulation.”

“Well guess what? You can’t stop me.”

Lance growled again, and Keith seemed to realize how close Lance had gotten.

“Lance? What are you –”

Lance lunged at Keith and brought them together.

Next thing he knew, they were kissing.

Why was he kissing Keith?

But then Keith was kissing him back and it didn’t matter.

One of Lance’s hand was in Keith’s hair, the other gripping Keith’s wrist.

Lance broke away, gasping. “You’re not allowed to leave us, okay?”

Keith frowned, but said, “Okay.”

Lance’s heart soared, and he grinned even more, leaning in again, but Keith backed away. “Is this a good idea? I’m still a Blade. I can’t… we won’t be able to talk very often. Or be near each other.”

“Oh… yeah.” Lance’s heart drooped again. “Well, then, how about a promise? That after all this is over, we give it a try?”

Keith smiled at him shyly. Lanced absently noted that Keith had a beautiful smile, one that lit his entire face up. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Lance’s chest hurt from the high-running emotions as his heart softened once again. He pulled Keith closer, holding him tight. “I’m sorry I punched you. Shouldn’t have done that.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance. “S’okay. To be honest, I probably wouldn’t have listened to you otherwise.”

Lance pulled back to look at Keith. “One kiss?”

Keith smiled that beautiful smile and leaned in again. Before Lance knew it, they were horizontal in Lance’s bed. Keith was half on top of him. Lance smiled into the kiss that evolved slightly past a kiss; it was Keith that broke off this time. His eyes were half closed as he asked, “Something funny?”

Lance hummed, scrutinizing Keith. “Just happy. Have you slept? Like at all?”

Keith sluggishly shook his head. “Couldn’t. Kept having nightmares where the battle went differently. Where I died.”

Lance’s stomach dropped. Keith was already so beat up about it that he was having nightmares, and Lance had yelled at him. He stiffened as guilt pooled in his chest, wrapping around his heart like a vice. Keith must have felt it, because he reached up and grabbed Lance’s hand; “Don’t. You were right. And I think it helped…” Keith trailed off, and his eyes closed fully, muscles going completely lax.

Lance held him gently until, a couple hours later, he followed Keith into sleep.


End file.
